


meet me in the pale moonlight

by kingshultz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Car Sex, Cute, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italy, Kinky, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sad, Someone Help Will Graham, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, literally just hannibal spoiling will because i just love that, there will be dogs in here soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingshultz/pseuds/kingshultz
Summary: Will’s breath caught in his throat, and for a second he thought to tell Hannibal that it was too much. To put some of the stuff back, to remind him that he didn’t have to buy him anything. But from the sight of Hannibal taking his matte black credit card out and handing it to the woman as if it were pocket money to him, the way his strong shoulders squared and head was held casually, Will was embarrassed by how much the sight of it all aroused him. Hannibal buying him stuff, shit, did that make him a… sugar daddy? The mere thought of that made Will laugh inwardly, but it didn’t help to slow the growing hardness in his pants.(not beta'd)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	meet me in the pale moonlight

The first time it happened was on Will’s birthday. 

It’d been a few years since the fall, and all of Hannibal’s and Will’s birthdays were filled with small gifts, best wishes, and a nice meal at home. It wasn’t until after their relationship bloomed romantically that Will noticed Hannibal loved to spoil him. 

“Happy birthday,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, placing a small, elegant black box on Will’s bare chest. 

Will was already in and out of sleep, knowing it must have been around 11 in the morning, the time he usually woke up. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and immediately dropped a hand into Hannibal’s hair for comfort. Hannibal hummed, pleased, waiting patiently for Will to awake fully. Will sat up a little, catching the box in his hands and feeling a warm smile grow on his face. 

“What’s this?” he mumbled, knowing a blush must have been rising on his face. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Hannibal replied simply, an excited grin plastered across his mouth. “I wanted you to have something nice to start off your special day.”

“Special day?” Will snorted as he untied the little bow, being a bit careless with what he was sure was fine silk. “Never really cared much for my birthday. I actually forgot it was today for a second.”

“I’m aware, which is why this year I plan on showering you with the finest gifts and pleasantries. Birthdays are meant to be properly celebrated.”

Will didn’t argue further. Instead, he opened up the box carefully and smiled widely at its contents. It was a silver necklace, with the tiniest pendant on it. He picked it up to admire it closer, and realized that the pendant had a dagger carved into it, one similar to what he used, many years ago, to cut up the fish he caught. He remembered mentioning the dagger’s importance to Hannibal a few months ago, when he had explained that the knife was one of the only things he had left of his father’s, and despite his not so great history with his dad he had still kept that one item close to him for all those years in Baltimore. He often thought about where it was now, probably still lingering in the basement of his old house in Wolf Trap.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, looking at Hannibal with wide, thankful eyes. “I love it, Hannibal. Thank you.”

He kissed the man, pressing their lips together until Hannibal pulled away to put the necklace around Will. He rubbed Will’s neck once it was locked in place, and kept his eyes focused on the pendant. 

“It looks beautiful on you, Will,” Hannibal admired.

They spent the next hour in bed, conversing and laughing through kisses. Will couldn’t tear his eyes from the addicting sight of Hannibal beneath him at one point, when they’d playfully wrestled and ended with Will straddling the older man’s waist. He held Hannibal’s wrists in his hands, pinning the older man to the bed. Hannibal just gazed up at Will as if he were some ethereal being, his eyes filled with adoration, head cocked slightly to the side. It made Will harden almost too fast, leaving him a little dizzy. He leaned down, grazing his lips over Hannibal’s but not kissing him, just breathing in his scent. The necklace swept through the fine hair on Hannibal’s chest, the cold metal making him shift around. Will smiled. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Hannibal?”

Hannibal inhaled sharply, his hips rising from the bed and pressing his hard cock into Will’s clothed behind. Will smiled even wider, letting the man grind as much as he wanted to. It didn’t make Will do anything else apart from staring down into Hannibal’s eyes, awaiting a response. 

“I want you to do whatever you please, Will,” Hannibal replied, voice smooth as ever. “It is your birthday, after all.”

“Whatever I please?” Will repeated dangerously, leaning his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. He began to leave a trail of full, wet kisses, sucking and biting just to feel the man twitch beneath him. “What if what I please is indecent?”

“You and I are far from decency, Will.”

Will laughed at that, loosening his grip on Hannibal's wrists. He leaned back, sitting fully onto Hannibal’s clothed cock, completely comfortable as he watched the man struggle to keep still. Hannibal’s hands immediately shot to grip Will’s waist, but with a small hum of disapproval from Will, he relaxed his arms back into their previous position. Will began to swivel his hips in circles, grinding down onto Hannibal, just watching his face. Hannibal closed in eyes, seemingly in ecstasy, pushing his hips up to meet Will’s. Will slid a hand down Hannibal’s chest, wrapping it around his neck. His other hand dropped into his own underwear, stroking his cock as he watched the man beneath him.

“How does it feel?”

Hannibal reopened his eyes, dark and glossy with arousal. “It feels as though you plan on driving me insane.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

“Then keep going. Do whatever you want, Will.”

“You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

With complete seriousness, a deadly still look on his face, Hannibal replied, “Anything.”

It didn’t take long for Will to finish after that. He gave Hannibal a gloriously sloppy blowjob, one which the other man seemed to seriously enjoy, judging by his strong hands gripping Will’s curls throughout the whole thing. 

-

Later that day, after Hannibal’s promise to take Will out for lunch, Will found himself at the airport, standing ahead of a private jet, up and running. He shut the door of Hannibal’s car behind him, the only movement from his entire body. He stood awkwardly, coat in his hands, mouth a little agape, waiting for Hannibal to say something. Hannibal was a few feet ahead of him, arms folded politely at his front, a small playful smirk on his face. 

“Coming?” Hannibal asked. 

“Uh,” Will replied, still unmoving. “This isn’t exactly the restaurant I was expecting.”

“We’re going to Venice,” said Hannibal, quite simply. “For lunch.”

“Italy?” 

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“No time like the present.”

“Are you serious?”

Instead of dignifying the embarrassingly ridiculous question with an answer, Hannibal extended his hand, waiting for Will to take it. Eventually, the younger man did, and let himself be led onto the plane. 

“Why?” asked Will, once the two of them were sitting in their seats, a few minutes after the jet had taken off. 

Hannibal poured the two of them some wine, brushing his fingers with Will’s when he handed a glass to him. After comfortably taking his seat, adjusting his tie, crossing his long legs, he finally looked at Will and chuckled softly at Will’s impatience for an answer.

“Because it is your birthday.”

“Hannibal.”

“Because you mentioned, a couple of weeks ago, that you’ve never been to Venice. I’ve always wanted to be the one to take you there. So here we are.”

“Here we are,” Will repeated. He began to laugh, baffled by how fast this day was moving already. Here they sat, on a fucking private plane, to Italy. 

The thought of Hannibal’s wealth wasn’t something that Will thought about often, but he was obviously aware of its existence. Hannibal had expensive taste, always interested in the more finer, beautiful things. How Hannibal maintained his wealth even after Baltimore was beyond Will, but he didn’t care to question it. He knew Hannibal could take care of his own business, just as he always has. But taking private jets to another country… that was something Will had never even imagined being able to do one day. Yet here Hannibal was, on a fucking Thursday afternoon, just handing it to him. Lunch in Venice. He wondered if there was anything Hannibal wouldn’t give him, if he asked. God, he was overthinking. It’s his birthday, of course Hannibal was going to give him the most extravagant gifts. He won’t be like this every day. 

Right?

“Are you alright, Will?”

Will looked at Hannibal. “I’m good. Thank you, Hannibal. For… this.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

“It’s too much.”

“I could have done more.”

“Christ, what wouldn’t you do?”

Hannibal’s lips turned up into a smile, almost dangerously slowly, and looked right into Will’s eyes. Will almost knew what the man was going to say before he even said it. 

“For you? I’d do anything.”

-

They had lunch at a beautiful, small restaurant in Venice. It was on a terrace overlooking crystal blue water, small towns in the distance. There was an old cathedral on the opposite end of the water, the ringing bells signifying that the two of them had spent too long at the restaurant, just eating, talking, enjoying the view. Will would have felt guilty about how much time they’d spent if not for Hannibal’s joyful glow throughout the hours, seemingly happy to just sit and spend time with Will. They weren’t in a rush for anything. It erased the feeling in Will’s chest that they should take advantage of their day here, explore, make use of it. 

Hannibal asked Will if he wanted to spend the rest of the day in Venice, and Will said yes. There was nothing more to it. They spent the day wandering the city side by side, Hannibal doing some shopping, telling Will about historical monuments, then suggesting they take a boat ride. 

“God, I wish I could fish here,” Will said on the boat ride, mostly to himself. “Believe it or not, I’ve heard great things about the fishing gulfs in Italy.”

“Would you like to stay for another day?”

Will turned his head, surprised, as he stared at Hannibal who looked completely serious. “Another day?”

“Is that not enough?” asked Hannibal. “A week? Month?”

Will laughed, figuring Hannibal was just kidding around at this point. He shook his head, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his elbows, comfortably relaxed. It wasn’t for a few minutes, as the lingering question of whether or not Hannibal was serious, that Will had to ask for clarification. 

“Are you serious?” he asked for what felt like the hundredth time today.

“I’m rarely not serious, Will.”

“We can’t just stay… we have lives. Don’t you have things to do back home?”

“They can wait, if need be.”

Will laughed again, taken aback. “That’s the thing. It isn’t needed, it’s wanted. You can’t just give me whatever I want.”

“Why not?” Hannibal challenged as he skimmed his eyes across the water, seeming uninterested in the mere thought of not giving Will whatever he desired. 

“Because… it’s just, it’s unreasonable.”

“Will,” the older man sighed, finally turning all of his attention to Will, the boat swaying softly. “Your happiness is an incredibly powerful source of motivation, for me. Whatever it is that you need, or want, or even slightly desire, I can get it for you. I would like to get it for you.”

“So, whatever I desire, whatever I want to do, you’re just okay with it? What about what you want?”

“I want you,” Hannibal replied. “That’s all.”

Will’s eyes softened. “You have me.”

“Exactly. So I’m satisfied, completely.” Hannibal smiled, a gentle spread of his lips, then picked up the paddle to turn the boat back to shore. “Now, what do you want, Will? One more day, week, or month?”

Will’s eyes hit the spread of Hannibal’s body, the way his strong arms flexed through his shirt as they pushed the paddle against the water, his face focused in concentration as he awaited an answer. He didn’t know why, but the idea of Hannibal taking care of him, giving him anything, didn’t scare him at all. He was almost… intrigued to see how far this could go. He knew Hannibal would actually give him anything, would probably do anything for him, just as he would for Hannibal. Still, nobody has ever cared about Will this much, so it felt slightly unbelievable. He decided that there was, after all, only one way to determine Hannibal’s seriousness. 

“One more day.”

-

Since neither Hannibal nor Will had properly packed to stay another day, they did a little more shopping later in the evening, after a delicious dinner at a five-star restaurant. Will let himself be led by Hannibal into an elegant looking store, feeling incredibly out of place. Hannibal spoke to a salesperson in fluent Italian, leaving Will to wander the shop and see if there was anything he liked. Will was really never one for buying extravagant things, especially not clothing, he usually just picked three different colours of a shirt he liked and wore the same pants he’s had for years. It wasn’t until after the fall that Hannibal insisted on Will taking more pride in his appearance, insisting that it was important to complement his features. Will never took him seriously. 

“Is there anything you like?” Hannibal approached him, the salesperson seemingly gone. 

“Not really,” Will breathed out, a little exhausted. “You can just choose something for me, at this point.”

Hannibal’s eyes got a little wider, a glittery shine swiping through them, almost as if he were excited. Will quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused, as he turned to face the man completely. 

“Do you want to decide what I wear?” he asked. 

Hannibal rolled his shoulders slightly, breaking his eyes from Will’s stare. “I do think that I’d be able to find something more complimentary to you, and your figure.”

“But do you want to decide? Have all the control?”

“Do you want me to have all the control?”

“Answer my question.”

“Yes, it would… please me.”

Will shrugged, letting go of the silk sleeve of a shirt he was grazing. “Then go ahead.”

It took around forty minutes for Hannibal to gather outfits for Will. It was definitely more than Will had expected, since he assumed Hannibal was only going to buy an outfit for tomorrow and maybe something for the night, definitely not a whole assortment of sweaters and a few pants. 

“Christ, Hannibal,” Will muttered, eying the array of clothing that the saleswoman was ringing up. He wondered how much this was all going to come up to, since he knew just from glances at a few price tags that the average cost of a sweater here was €300. 

“Your total is €2,120,” the saleswoman said, a suggestive smirk on her face as she watched Hannibal retreat his wallet, Will not even moving. “And 82 cents.”

Will’s breath caught in his throat, and for a second he thought to tell Hannibal that it was too much. To put some of the stuff back, to remind him that he didn’t have to buy him anything. But from the sight of Hannibal taking his matte black credit card out and handing it to the woman as if it were pocket money to him, the way his strong shoulders squared and head was held casually, Will was embarrassed by how much the sight of it all aroused him. Hannibal buying him stuff, shit, did that make him a… sugar daddy? The mere thought of that made Will laugh inwardly, but it didn’t help to slow the growing hardness in his pants.

They needed to get out of here. 

The woman bagged up their items after handing Hannibal the card back to him. Instinctively, Will was leaning into the older man, not being able to help it. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind, thanking the woman and taking the bags, not leaving a single one for Will to hold. The saleswoman had a sort of dazed expression on her face as she said good day to Hannibal, and Will honestly couldn’t even blame her. Hannibal just looked fucking perfect, the absolute essence of a handsome, strong, capable man. Will felt a surge of pride inside of him.

“What would you like to do now, Will? I was thinking we could-”

“Hotel,” Will interrupted, licking his lips. Christ, he felt like a horny teenager. “Sorry, but I need you alone. Now.”

Hannibal was momentarily surprised by Will’s rudeness of cutting him off mid-sentence, but the minute his eyes met Will’s desperate ones, a hungry cloud of expression gathered over his face. He didn’t tease, didn’t object, just waved down a taxi and got in. 

-

When they checked into an almost overwhelmingly beautiful hotel, The Gritti Palace, Will had to take a second in the room to not trip over himself in awe. It was definitely more extravagant than any place he’d ever stayed in, with a glowing chandelier on the ceiling, olive green bedding on a king-sized bed, a luxurious bathroom with the biggest hot tub he’d ever seen, and a breathtaking view of Venice city. He actually forgot about his boner for a second, until he noticed Hannibal shrugging his coat and vest off near the bed. 

“Do places like these not even surprise you anymore?” Will chuckled, taking his own coat off. 

“No,” replied Hannibal. He undid his tie and walked into the bathroom. “Will you join me in the shower?”

“I’d rather fuck you now, if that’s okay.”

Hannibal paused, his back to Will for a good few seconds before he finally turned around. The face he was making was more of a pleasant surprise than anything else. He put his hands into his pockets, then slowly walked back towards Will, stopping a foot in front of him. 

“Haven’t you the patience for a shower, dear Will?”

Dear Will. The one thing Hannibal always said when he was feeling cunning, sly. It excited Will, made a pit of heated thrill burn in his abdomen. He strode the foot between them, stopping until he was basically pressed up against Hannibal, tipping his head slightly to look the other man in the eye. 

“Let me rephrase,” said Will, widening his eyes purposefully, letting a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. “I want to fuck you, now, on the bed.” 

Hannibal smiled softly, a sharp contrast to Will’s heated words, then began to unbutton his shirt. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” replied Will, rolling up his sleeves to the elbow, watching as Hannibal did as he was told. 

Hannibal, of course, complied completely, only shrugging his shirt off, placing it carefully on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes, then laying on his back. Without being told, he raised his arms, stretching them to grip the headboard. Will noticed that, and kept it in mind. He suddenly had the flash of an image in his head, one of Hannibal tied up, bound, at his mercy. He knew Hannibal would allow it, he’d even like it. 

“Take your pants off, Hannibal.” Then, “Would you beg if I asked you to?”

“If you wanted me to.”

Will approached Hannibal slowly, the older man only now in his underwear, and stood next to the bed, a couple of inches from his head. Hannibal’s perfectly styled hair was slowly beginning to fall across his forehead, into his eyes, and Will had the sudden urge to see the man completely mussed. Completely imperfect, human, out of breath, desperate… the need to see Hannibal need him more than anything else was devouring his entire being. 

Will’s hand found itself buried in Hannibal’s hair, gripping it tightly, content as he watched more hair fall into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal didn’t budge, didn’t move an inch, just stared up at Will. Completely inviting. 

“Beg for me.”

Oddly, Hannibal didn’t say anything. He almost seemed to be suddenly submerged into his own pride, probably not wanting to be seen as vulnerable. This amused Will more than it disappointed him. He kept his grip on Hannibal’s hair and shook him twice, like a dog. Hannibal gritted his teeth, sneering at Will. 

“What, too proud now, Dr. Lecter?” Will teased, cocking his head to the side. “You haven’t had much of a problem begging for my cock in the past.”

Will’s words seemed to be taking great effect on the other man. Hannibal gripped the headboard even tighter, his muscles bulging, veins prominent, and closed his eyes for a second. Finally, he reopened them, seemingly sharper than ever, and said, “Please.”

“Please what?” quipped Will, letting go of Hannibal’s hair to run his hand over his bare chest, toying with the man’s nipples. Hannibal arched, only a little, clenching his jaw when Will pinched his left nipple a hair too hard. 

“Please, let me have you.”

“Be specific, Hannibal.”

“Please let me have your cock.”

Will hummed softly, the sound of vulgarity from Hannibal’s mouth, especially with his exotic accent, always making him impossibly hard in his pants. He gripped his own cock through his pants, meeting Hannibal’s heated stare. 

“Where do you want it?”

“Wherever you please.”

“What if what I please is to fuck your mouth until you can’t speak anymore?”

Hannibal moaned, loud and unashamed. Will took his shirt off, his belt coming next. He eyed Hannibal’s hands, then looked back at his belt, and immediately knew what he wanted to do. He wrapped the belt around Hannibal’s wrists, securing them to the headboard, making sure he wouldn’t move at all. Then, Will pulled his own pants and underwear off, stroked his cock twice, and climbed onto Hannibal’s chest. He kept one leg on either side of the man’s body, straddling his chest until the tip of his cock grazed Hannibal’s lips. 

“Tell me you want it,” he breathed, needing to hear it. 

“I want it,” Hannibal replied just as breathily, letting Will run his cock over his lips. “Please, Will.”

“How badly?” he couldn’t help whispering, mouth falling open in a soft gasp when Hannibal kissed the tip wetly. 

“Desperately.”

Will slid in then, pushing his cock in all the way to the back of Hannibal’s throat, moaning loud when he felt the man choke beneath him. He knew he was going too deep too soon, and with anyone else, he would’ve had to pull back and give them air. 

Not with Hannibal.

With Hannibal, he pushed even deeper, knowing the man enjoyed it just as much as he did. With Hannibal, he didn’t have to wait before thrusting fast and hard, eyes rolling back into his head when the tip of his cock touched the back of Hannibal’s throat. Will fucked the man’s mouth with no remorse, giving it to him as hard as he pleased. Just the way Hannibal begged for. 

After a few minutes, Will pulled out, his cock hanging wet, heavy, and thick on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal panted, hair splayed across his forehead and he stared up at the man above him, almost in awe. Will ran his thumb across the other man’s lips, catching the spit and precum. He brought his thumb to his own lips, needing to taste. 

“Who else would fuck you the way I do, Hannibal?”

Hannibal groaned, loud and unashamed, thrusting his hips up into empty air. Will smirked, waiting for an answer.

“Nobody,” Hannibal rasped, voice gravelly. “Nobody fucks me the way you do, Will.”

Will moaned at the sound of vulgarity from Hannibal’s mouth. “Looks like you can still speak. We need to fix that.”

Without sparing another second, Will shoved his cock back into the older man’s mouth, merciless and rough as he quickly created a fast-paced thrusting. He grunted and groaned, gripping the top of the headboard for stability when he knees got weak. Hannibal’s hands still gripped the wood, albeit loosely as he seemed too out of it to properly focus. The man’s eyes were glazed over, barely open, and all that came out of his mouth were soft, helpless sounds. Harsh, laboured breaths would be sucked in through his nostrils every few seconds. It made Will want to ruin him. 

Another minute passed, and Will pulled out. “Speak,” he demanded.

Hannibal didn’t answer, just heaved for air. Will gripped his chin, forcing the two to meet eyes. “Speak, Hannibal.”

Hannibal shook his head, silent, completely unlike him. Will gripped his hair and pulled hard, knowing it would make the other man gasp and thrust his hips into the air. 

“You can’t speak,” Will whispered, gently. “Can you?”

Hannibal shook his head again.

“Do you like it when I decide for you to breathe? When I take your voice? When I’m in control?”

Hannibal moaned, wordlessly.

“I asked you a question, Hannibal,” Will provoked him, teasingly angry. “It’s rude to not answer.”

Hannibal opened his mouth, attempting to say anything, but all that came out was a hoarse cough, thick and gravelly. His eyes were watery when he finally stopped, and Will couldn’t believe the sight beneath him. 

“You’re amazing,” Will laughed, pushing Hannibal’s sweaty hair back. “God, you’re incredible. The hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. I’m going to ruin you.”

Will slipped away, flipping Hannibal onto his front. He didn’t wait before forcing the man to his knees, pressing his own front to Hannibal’s backside. His cock was still damp with Hannibal’s spit, slipping between the man’s asscheeks with such force that it made both men groan.

Will grabbed the lube he knew was already set on the nightstand, and squirted a generous amount before forcing himself into Hannibal’s hole. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Will breathed right into Hannibal’s ear, biting his earlobe. “So good for me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal only moaned; pressing harder back into Will, his arms gripping the headboard in front of him. He tried thrusting back, wanting more but unable to ask for it. It made Will crazy with lust, seeing Hannibal’s desperation.

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” Will breathed, hand coming up to stroke Hannibal’s throbbing cock. “Buy me anything I want, take me anywhere I want, please me however I want. God, then you’d let me fuck you like this, like you’re nothing but my toy. My whore.”

Hannibal nodded, gasped wordlessly, then reached back to grab the back of Will’s head. He pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue in Will’s mouth, wet and unashamed. When Will grasped at Hannibal’s cock, he found it wet with come. 

-

“Any more plans for the night?”

Hannibal chuckled before sighing contentedly, stretching his arms out over his head. “I’m afraid I’ve got nothing planned, darling.”

The sound of Hannibal’s dry, whispery voice made Will shiver. Will just smiled teasingly, drying his wet hair before throwing the towel to the side. He had just stepped out of the shower, a separate loose towel around his waist while Hannibal rested on the bed. It was dark outside, the bright lights of Venice peering through emerald coloured curtains, casting a beautiful light on Hannibal’s bare body. Will would have fucked him again if he didn’t look so tired.

While Hannibal rested, eyes shut peacefully absent to the world, Will stepped out onto the balcony. He shivered slightly, the wind on his damp skin sending goosebumps over his entire body. He leaned forward, looking over the balcony railing to see a few people walking around, some alone, some accompanied. A loud laugh came from the street below, followed by more laughs. It made him smile. 

He noticed a woman and man walking across the street, arm in arm, smiling and chatting. The woman’s hands gripped the man’s arm, her body pressed to his, looking up at him with admiration. The man stopped, took his coat off, and put it over the woman’s shoulders. She kissed him. It reminded Will of him and Hannibal.

Will walked back into the room, leaving the balcony doors open, and slid into the bed with Hannibal. He didn’t bother getting under the covers with the older man, just laid on his front and pressed his nose to Hannibal’s. Hannibal, blissfully relaxed, only nuzzled Will slightly, but kept his eyes shut. 

“Hannibal,” Will said, just above a whisper, stroking a finger across the other man’s impossible cheekbones. “Am I the woman in our relationship?” 

Hannibal peered an eye open, giving Will a look between ‘I’m too tired for this’ and ‘are you alright?’. Will smiled lopsidedly, awaiting any answer.

Hannibal sighed. “Why do you assume there needs to be a woman in this relationship?”

“Social norms.”

“Norms of a heterosexual relationship. Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know. You’re the… provider, in almost every sense of the word. It’s hard to think you wouldn’t be perceived as the ‘man’ in our relationship.”

“You provide as well. You hunt, you naturally follow the norms of prehistoric Paleolithic standards, arguably the most ‘masculine’ standards for men. One could also argue that, sexually, I’d be the ‘woman’.”

Will laughed at that, eyebrows crinkling. “What do you mean by that?”

Hannibal smiled, wide and full, and ran a hand through Will’s wet curls. “I’m the one stretched out, fucked open, as you’d so delicately put it. You’re the dominant one here Will, are you not?”

Will felt himself growing hot, a red flush spreading across his neck and chest. He laughed, forgoing the conversation. He laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around him, and fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos, comments and any feedback! let me know if you'd like a chapter two :) xo


End file.
